Arthur Adams (Trading Cards)
Arthur Adams (Trading Cards) Arthur Adams Trading Cards were collectible trading cards with art drawn by Arthur Adams, based on the characters and events of the Marvel Universe. The series was published by Comic Images in 1989. Checklist_Arthur_Adams_Trading_Card_Set_0001.jpg|1. Checklist Phoenix Force (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|2. Phoenix Gateway (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|3. Gateway Phoenix Force (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|4. Reborn Hand's On from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|5. Hands-On Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|6. Fantastic Four Uatu (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|7. Watcher Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|8. Cannonball Amara Aquilla (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|9. Magma Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|10. Cloak & Dagger Surtur (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|11. Surtur X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|12. Approach Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|13. Storm Frightend from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|14. Frightened Lorna Dane (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg| 15. Polaris X-Men and Max Eisenhart (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|16. Conflict Starjammers (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|17. Starjammers Henry McCoy (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|18. Beast New Mutants (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|19. New Mutants Jean Grey and Pyreus Kril (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|20. Firelord James Howlett (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|21. Contemplating X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|22. Hold Him! Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|23. Rogue Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|24. Colossus Rachel Summers (Earth-811) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|25. Phoenix II X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0003.jpg|26. Breakout X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0004.jpg|27. Gang-Way Longshot (Mojoverse) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|28. Longshot X-Men and Sentinels (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|29. Sentinels X-Men, Karl Lykos and Ka-Zar (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|30. Get Back! Milos Masaryk (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|31. Unicorn Norrin Radd (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|32. Silver Surfer Max Eisenhart (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|33. Magneto Mojo (Mojoverse) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|34. Mojo James Howlett (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|35. Wolverine Galactus (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|36. Galactus Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|37. Loki Davan Shakari (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|38. Eric the Red Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|39. Illyana Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|40. Marvel Girl X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0005.jpg|41. Classic X-Men X-Men and Max Eisenhart (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|42. Dominated James Howlett (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0003.jpg|43. Logan Odin Borson (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|44. Odin Warlock (Technarch) (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|45. Warlock Category:Trading Cards